


Sweaty Hands

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety Disorder, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Kagami hated his sweaty hands and his quickly beating heart; but sometimes he just had to take a leap through it all and he would land safely on the other side.





	Sweaty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just wanted to quickly explain the flower meanings really quickly here:
> 
> Daisy: innocence and purity and loyal love  
> Freesia: innocence and thoughtfulness  
> Gardenia: purity and sweetness and secret love  
> Heather/Lavender: admiration and solitude and beauty and protection  
> Lavender rose: love at first sight  
> Orange rose: desire and enthusiasm 
> 
> and don't worry, the "love at first sight" will be explained in another part! Also Kagami does have severe anxiety, so, yeah haha.

Kagami felt his heart beating out of his chest as he walked into the Hokage’s office. Both Lord Hashirama and Madara were out, Kagami knew that much. Madara had actually told him that morning she would be putting together a large meal, something of a feast. It did not happen for most Uchiha’s, but when you were as close to the head as he was, you got rather spoiled. That was another reason why Madara gave him practically the entire day off. 

And Kagami took that opportunity to head to the Yamanaka flower shop. Already his hands had been sweating, his face a bright pink. The older woman that worked at the shop seemed to know exactly what he was there for. 

“Ah finally confessing your love little Kagami?” Yumi. Yumi was her name. Kagami only went redder in the face and in that moment he cursed his Uchiha blood; how pale his skin naturally was which made a flush only that much more obvious. 

Kagami’s hand covered his face. “How did you know?” He gasped out. Yumi just gave him a look and he groaned in misery. “Did Madara complain to you?” Yumi nodded, and Kagami cursed under his breath, but walked forwards none the less. 

“And this would be for Lord Tobirama I presume?”

Kagami gaped. “Does everyone know?” But Yumi just laughed and guided him back to the large section of flowers. 

“Hush now young man. Let us get you set up with something good. I can only assume this will be your first confession since you got so bright red.” She looked through the flowers and Kagami felt a little lost. He had no idea what any of the colors or types meant; yet the Yamanaka’s were renown for reading the language so he felt as though he were in good hands. “How old are you Kagami?”

“18 m’am.”

“And Lord Tobirama?” 

That prompted Kagami to duck his face into the crook of his neck, blush coming back. Thankfully his hair had been growing out recently so he was able to cover his face for the most part; curls wild and framing his face. “27 m’am.”

Yumi just hummed and continued to look. Her old and weathered hands brushed over a few bunch of flowers before starting to pick what Kagami assumed were roses, but they were a pale purple, bordering on a greyish white color. He did not ask what it meant, partially because he was too embarrassed to and partially because he thought it may offend the older woman. 

She moved on to grab a few more roses, this time a bright orange then headed past that group. Yumi picked up a few white flowers that almost looked like daisy’s with long white petals and a bright yellow center. There were some bright yellow flowers with an interesting almost ladder like branch that had the blossoms sprouting straight up. The final two were a pale off white flower that had dark emerald green leaves and then Lavender, he knew what that one was. All together it created a giant bouquet, it was not even as though Kagami was all that small; the flowers were just so large and in bloom. 

She took the bunch to the front counter and snipped the ends at an angle then wrapped the stems in paper and in twine. All together it created a stunning bunch and Kagami felt himself relax just a bit. “How much do I owe you m’am?”

But Yumi just shook her head. “Nothing young Kagami. Just do what you planned on doing when you woke up today.” She said with a smile then handed the flowers to Kagami. Ushering him out of the shop, the dreadful feeling of anxiety enveloped the teen again and he felt his hands sweating. Where in the world did he get his anxiety from? It was not as though anyone else in his family were anxious people! Hell, Madara had to be one of the most confident individuals Kagami had ever met. Yet Kagami was a stumbling mess when things got down to it. 

He didn’t even remember the walk to the office but somehow found his way up the steps and at the door. He honestly felt like he was going to cry. Cry or pass out, either one. Plus he knew his face had to be the color of the Sharingan at this point; but he had a damn mission and he was going to complete it! So he knocked shakily at the door and heard Tobirama grant him entrance. Surely the man knew it was Kagami at his door considering Tobirama was the best sensor in the nation. 

Kagami opened the door, keeping the flowers behind his back as he did so. “Ah Kagami, hello there.” He heard Tobirama say since Kagami was shaking and his eyes were on the floor as he walked forwards. There was silence, outside of Kagami’s near panting. “Kagami? Are you alright? You look ill.” It sounded like Tobirama was at the Hokage’s desk, not a strange occurrence when Hashirama was out of the office. The sound of Tobirama writing stopped when Kagami suddenly brought the bouquet of flowers to the front to cover his face. Surely Tobirama had an idea as to what was happening at this point. Perhaps I can just throw the flowers at him and run, Kagami thought to himself for a brief moment. 

Alas, that was now what he did. “I, I ugh um…I j-uss-t wanted um.” Kagami felt his mouth go dry and his hands start to sweat profusely. He felt light headed, like he was going to pass out if he continued. But this was his only chance. He took a deep sucking breath. “You… I just wa-a-anted t-oo say t-ha-t I l-o.” Kagami choked and came to the horrifying realization of what the painful pinch in the back of his throat was. Shit! Kagami felt like his skin would just bleed from the pores he was blushing so hard when he felt tears slip down his cheeks. “I LOVE YOU!” He shouted through the tears somehow. But that just allowed him to start crying harder. Oh no. Oh no. Oh shit. Kagami nearly had his face pressed into the wonderful smelling flowers. Well they would be wonderful smelling if he wasn’t sobbing into them. And now they were probably ruined. He felt sick to his stomach at the silence that enveloped the room. 

Shit. Of course Tobirama would not return his feelings even in the slightest. Ever since Tobirama was young, he was known for his disdain for Uchiha. Kagami was a fool and a half for falling for Tobirama. Madara had been right about that much. 

Kagami nearly dropped the flowers when he saw booted feet appear in his tear stained vision that was pinned to the ground through the flowers. Tobirama’s gentle hand, smudged with ink, reached up and around the bouquet to then cup Kagami’s chin; equally gentle in his touch. He pulled Kagami’s face up and sighed with a knowing smile on his face. Kagami’s knees shook when Tobirama brushed some of the tears away with his thumb. “You Uchiha with your wild emotions.” Tobirama teased, voice full of affection that had Kagami crying even more. “Yet I have never seen an Uchiha cry in such a manner. You truly are an anomaly Kagami Uchiha.” 

Oh gods the younger man stuffed his face back into the flowers and Tobirama let out a laugh that sounded like bells and the finest music to Kagami. “Shit.” Kagami muttered under his breath; but Tobirama was not so kind. He reached again, this time cupping both of Kagami’s cheeks and taking a step closer. When Kagami looked up again, he watched Tobirama’s eyes trace over his features.

“Your Sharingan activated.” He mused to himself and Kagami realized it as well, feeling the chakra pooling in his eyes and spinning rapidly. Even when he tried to stop them, they just continued to spin on and on. But it did not seem as though Tobirama minded all that much, he just hummed under his breath before stepping even closer. At this point, the sweating hand that Kagami had gripped the flowers with was hanging limply by his side. The other one had taken a white knuckle grip onto Tobirama’s shirt. For a moment there was silence between the two of them; well silence with Kagami sniffling and trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. “May I kiss you?” 

….

Huh?

Kagami could barely process what Tobirama had whispered into his lips, but he managed to nod and then Tobirama was kissing him. Kagami knew his knees would give out of he didn’t wrap his arms around Tobirama’s broad shoulders so he did just that. The bouquet of flowers tickled his skin and Kagami giggled into Tobirama’s lips. When they pulled away from one another, Tobirama stared into Kagami’s eyes. “I wish to be honest with you and explain I do not know if my feelings would be quite as intense. However, I am willing to explore and see if they grow into something mirroring how you feel; if you would allow me to.” 

Kagami felt his heart almost explode with happiness, a puff of fire slipping from his lips as he gasped in excitement. “Yes! Yes of course!” 

Tobirama just watched in admiration as Kagami did a little dance, his usually pale face bright red against his black curls. 

Kagami hated his sweaty hands and his quickly beating heart; but sometimes he just had to take a leap through it all and he would land safely on the other side. 


End file.
